Ghost Avengers
by megacoldfusion
Summary: In 1984 the Ghostbusters in a last ditch effort to save the city by crossing the streams did not survive the explosion or did they? As they wake up over 20 years later at the same spot and location to discover an invasion of a different kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Avengers**

* * *

Disclaimer: The Ghostbusters and Marvel's Avengers is created and owned by someone, as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

AN: This takes place at the end of the Ghost-Busters movie and the beginning of the battle of New York in Marvel's Avengers.

* * *

Chapter.1

 **Going out as heroes**

 **New York City: 1984**

New York exerts a significant impact upon global commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. The home of the United Nations Headquarters New York is an important center for international affairs and is widely deemed the cultural capital of the world.

As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. Indeed this city qwould put ancient babylon to shame in regards to how many people live here. Millions of people are living here, would people believe that New York City is a quiet city.

No, because this city is dubbed by its nickname the city that never sleeps. Or the big apple, if someone is willing to take a bit out of the city in regards to crime.

It has been chaotic times as the end of the world seemed to be possible. For there have been so many predictions to the end, an end that would never come. Darken skies are overhead of the city that never sleeps or never will again if the end actually happens.

This is still the time of the cold war and Ronald Regan is still President of the United States of America. For months now in New York City there has been a rise of paranormal activity. What could be the cause of it?

Fire and Brimstone!

The moon turning red!

Oceans and seas boiling!

Cats and dogs living together!

How did this come to be as a certain firehouse with a ghost symbol had an incident during the day that caused a breach and explosion releasing all that was captured into some form of containment unit! But who owns this place, what is their purpose and where are they now. The answer is an easy one as they became instant celebrities in catching one thing.

Ghosts!

On that day after the incident in the New York Library, they became the Ghostbusters. Their names are even known and had added a forth member due to being overworked. Their names are.

Peter Venkman

Raymond Stantz

Egon Spengler

Winston Zeddemore

Currently the city is in crisis mode as a certain high rise has the center of attention on this night. The people below are wondering what is transpiring up above the very top of the building as certain debris had fallen and a dark raspy voice of a female echoed in the background.

After that seer terror happened as a large creature appeared in a form of a marshmallow man as it slowly approaches the building and after being shot by the Ghostbusters with their proton packs it climbs up the building. At the same time the four Ghostbusters deck behind something for a moment.

"I have a radical idea. The door swings both ways," said Egon "we could reverse the particle flow through the gate."

"How?" asked Venkman

Egon hesitates for a moment in not liking the option "We'll cross the streams." said Egon

"Scuse me Egon?" said Venkman "You said crossing the streams was bad!"

"Cross the streams..." signed Ray slowly.

"You're gonna endanger us, you're gonna endanger our client" said Peter "the nice lady, who paid us in advance, before she became a dog..."

"Not necessarily." said Egon "There's definitely a *very slim* chance we'll survive"

They all pause to consider this.

Peter slaps Ray upside the head "I love this plan!" said Peter "I'm excited to be a part of it! LET'S DO IT!"

They come out of hiding at the nick of time as the marshmallow man is almost on top the building and they all stand in position as they are about to fire their proton weapons.

"See ya on the other side, Ray." said Peter as he fired his weapon.

"Nice working with you, Dr. Venkman." said Ray as he fired his weapon

They all combined their weapons as the marshmallow man has reached the top and the two terror dogs could do nothing to stop it, then an explosion engulfed them all in an echoing blast that is heard in the background as smoke and fire have risen up in the air and falling to the street below all around is the goop from the marshmallow man and of course Walther Peck is screaming at this and people at the street below are wondering what happened, did they win or survive.

A dead silence is heard as no one spoke or said a word, the top floor of the building has been destroyed and suddenly there is movement from one of the statues of the terror dogs. Luis Tully was the first to break free from the statue and looked around at his surroundings, holy shit the landlord of the building will be pissed and doesn't really remember what happened as he was being chased by a dog and nothing after that, to his left he hear muffled movement.

Luis Tully ran over to the see the statue of the same dog that cased him in New York City as someone is alive, so he found a pike and broke open the statue to find a brunette woman inside as Dana Barrett came too and saw the little nerd man who annoyed her a bit Luis Tully had saved her, but even she doesn't remember anything after that dog creature had captured her. She looked around at her surroundings as minor flash of memory occurred in which she saw Peter and the others doing something then nothing.

"Peter," said Dana "Egon…Ray….anyone,"

Only silence is heard and looked around to find nothing, no Peter can't be gone as it brought tears to her eyes and Luis gave her a tissue as he had one in his pocket to help her calm down.

"The Ghost Busters are dead," said Tully "They must have done something to save us all and the world."

"I heard cross the streams," said Dana "Then….boom, nothing." She shouted "Damn it Peter,"

"We better go down stairs to tell everyone the bad news," said Tully

"I know, I know," said Dana

They began to leave the top of building as in what is left of it as it is in ruins and the elevator didn't work so they had to navigate all the way down the floors and floors of stairs, what it seems like forever and ever until finally reaching the bottom floor. They can hear cheering and chanting the name Ghostbusters over and over, until Dana and Luis stepped out alone as everyone had shut up in wondering what have become of the Ghostbusters even all media outlets are waiting for the answers.

"Ladies and gentleman," said Luis "I bring bad news, the Ghostbusters are dead,"

Everyone gasped in shock at this.

"They died in vain in saving us all, and the world," said Dana "They are true heroes."

"Today we are all Ghostbusters," said Luis then raised his hand and shouted "GHOSTBUSTERS, GHOSTBUSTERS,GHOSTBUSTERS,"

Everyone repeated the same thing as Dana and Luis Tully decided to go deliverer the news to the Ghostbuster secretary Janine Melniz by using the Ecto-1 in which the keys are in the ignition and started the vehicle up as they will head to the damage fire house as it is GhostBusters headquarters.

* * *

 **One week later Central Park**

News had traveled fast across the world about the Bravery of the Ghost Busters and Mayor Lenny stood at the podium while many people in New York City in the thousands pay tribute to the memory of the Ghost busters who died to save the world. Luis and Dana sat in the front row as she had been sadden by the loss of Peter as she never told him how she felt and only if he knew as she had found out recently at a doctor's appointment, something wonderful that Peter will never know.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Lenny "I am a Ghost buster, we are all ghost busters. Today we are honoring the memories of four brave men who I thought at first were crazy and proved me wrong Peter Venkman Raymond Stantz Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore the world honors you with this," he paused "On this date this will be known as Ghost Busters day,"

The tarp comes off with four statues of them and on the bottom engraved in writing _Who are you gonna call?_ This brought people to a lot of clapping, cheers and whistling with dozens of Ghost Busters chants. Luis, Dana and Janine wondered what will become of the Ghostbusters now that the four originals are gone.

With the firehouse a mess and the echo containment unit damaged what they will do next as Dana's resolved harden as she won't let the memories of the people who help her be forgotten from history.

The party went on all day and all night until everyone headed home, but Dana, Luis and Janine didn't want to leave as they stared at the statues and all the while they are being watched by a bald black male in a black trench coat, a goatee and no eye patch. Another one was a green blob who is looking for scraps of food. The black male walked over to them.

"I have to question who is everyone is going to call now," said the black man

"What do you mean?," asked Dana

"Ghosts are still out there," said the black male

"Who are you?" ask Luis

"My name is Agent Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D," said Fury "It is time we had a talk."

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. Not our New York anymore

**Ghost Avengers**

Chapter: 2

 **Not our New York anymore**

* * *

 **New York City, USA 2012**

 **28 years later: Manhattan Apartment building the roof**

A crackle of thunder echoed in the clear skies of New York City as a single bolt of lighting hit the spire of a Manhattan building and four men lay motionless upon the floor of the roof in which all of them slowly come to, groaning a bit as if they've had a long sleep in which they are currently unaware of what has been transpiring over the years. Peter got up slowly as the others got up slowly as well and started to notice something weird about their surroundings.

Everything on the roof seemed to be clean.

"Well I'll be damned we survived," said Peter "Its miller time boys,"

"Wait were is Dana and the other guy….Luis something," said Ray

"I LOVE THIS TOWN," shouted Winston

"Fascinating," said Egon "It seems the explosion by crossing streams has caused no damage at all, but according to my-"

"Blah blah, blah Egon," said Peter "We survived what does it matter,"

"Uh, guys I think you better check out down below," said Ray

The Ghostbusters look over the side and noticed a typical New York day with traffic and people walking, but there is something different as they couldn't understand all of this as it seems so modern in which Egon looked at his watched as it seems to be broken, their clothes are clean as well considering the blast may have done something. Winston pointed to a building off in the distance to the name _Stark_ on it and Egon noticed how advanced it is.

"What an ugly building," said Peter "I've seen better crap on Johnny Carson,"

"Who's Stark," asked Winston

"Howard Stark," said Egon "A brilliant man who I met several years ago and helped him designed an Arc Reactor,"

"Wow it's like we've stepped in a whole new world," said Ray "We got to see it, come on let's go guys,"

"I'm still puzzled at this," said Egon "An investigation is needed,"

"Whatever, let's go," said Peter "Before Ray conjures up another marshmallow man,"

"I told you it just popped in there," said Ray

They still have their equipment on them and so they found a door in which it leads into the building itself. Peter is wondering where Dana is or that other guy Luis something. Walking down the stairs they came upon the hallway of the apartments as everything seemed to be clean and brand new despite only minutes ago it looked completely trashed. Egon is having a hard time understanding it himself and all of them kept on moving.

They had found Luis's and Dana's apartments, but it looked like they've been occupied by some other people. This is getting stranger and stranger to them until they found the elevator and it looks like it is working. They remembered they had to climb all of those stairs to get to the top floor. Egon pushed a button and the elevator door opened with a ding sound for they stepped inside and Egon pushed the button for the ground floor.

The elevator goes down as they felt it and heard music in the background that they are unfamiliar with until finally stopping at the ground floor and they stepped out. People were in the lobby were staring at them as they are dressed up like the statues of the people in the park, however they put it off as cosplayers going to a convention. The four stepped out of the building what seemed like mere moments they were here going into the building as of now it is apparent to Egon years have gone by.

"Well this is completely weird," said Peter

"Where is the Ecto-1?" asked Ray

"Ah, you know the cops they must of towed it away," said Winston

Egon was about to say something as a gust of wind blew upon him as a newspaper got stuck in his face and once he got it off, he looked shocked at what he sees on it and the date. What the hell?

"Guys take a look at this," said Egon

"What the Mets won the world series," said Peter

All of them looked as their eyes almost grew bigger than saucers and they check out the date it is 2012, but a minute ago they were in 1984 how can this be as Egon is formulating several theories about what had happened.

So it was decided they would take a walk and once they started to walk the street for about a few minutes people were different like clothing, and among other things. So they crossed the street into central park as their vehicle isn't around and Peter hated taxis it is best for them to walk to the fire house. Ray was the first to notice the object.

"Guys take a look at us," said Ray

"Ray, I am looking at me right now," said Peter

"Interesting," said Egon

"Pete just look at the statues," said Winston

"I forgot my umbrella as you know New York pigeons never miss," said Pete "And….whoa!"

All of them notice the four statues of them in bronze and a small plaque on the bottom that says _Who are you gonna call?_ As their mouths hanged open what like it seemed forever and they stared it silence as it details of how they died.

"I HATE CROSSING THE STREAMS," said Peter "Egon please explain,"

"I now understand what happened as we crossed the streams in which the explosion happened as well," said Egon "In which the dimensional doors closed, however a certain side effect as time dilation occurred and we became stuck."

"How did we get unstuck," said Winston

"Photonic energy from our proton packs," said Ray "As the energy does last for five-thousand years and I noticed it has been used up, so basically we are free,"

"And in the future," said Peter "Nice going Egon, and we are dead or according what to the world thinks."

"It would be wise to get to the firehouse to find out what has been going on all these years," said Egon

"Let's just go," said Peter "And besides they got my hair wrong."

* * *

 **Two hours later: Ghostbusters headquarters**

The four managed to take a long walk until reaching the street of where the firehouse is at in which they noticed the sign is different and in a way digitized with their logo. Last time they recalled that the Ecto containment unit breaching and exploding causing all the ghosts they captured had escaped.

The building looked brand new in which they now know this is the future and all of them walked up to the front door, in which the door seemed to be locked. Peter pounded on the door to get someone's attention.

"Hey come on open up will ya," said Peter

Footsteps are heard as all of them hear the door opening and a man stepped out for a moment, he looked familiar and isn't wearing glasses, although he looked rather tall and muscular with shades of grey along the side. His eyes narrowed at them and sighed, great more cosplayers again.

"Take off those stupid disguises and stop disrespecting the Ghostbusters name," said the man

"You know you look familiar," said Peter "Like that douche bag Luis,"

"Who are you calling a douche bag," said the man "And how do you know my name,"

"I experimented on your brain once," said Egon "Do you remember,"

"Hell no," said Luis "And me being a dog was a long time ago….now fuck off you damn cosplayers,"

"Hey man be respectful," said Winston "Were the Ghost busters,"

"Yeah right and I am the fucking president of Iran," said Luis "Now buzz off before I kick your asses,"

"Luis what is going on out there," said a female voice from inside

"Just some cosplayers wanting in," said Luis

"Sigh," said the woman "Just let them in as I will explain we are not hiring at the moment, fucking amateurs need to get a life,"

"Well excuse me for living honey," said Peter

"Bitch with an attitude," said muttered Ray

"Hey guys check out that hole in the sky," said Winston "And it's on top of that Stark Tower,"

"I got uh…bad feeling about this," said Egon

All of them stepped inside as they see what looks like the Ecto-1, but it is not as looked like some soup-up modern vehicle with technology they have never seen before. They spot a woman walking towards them with short brunette hair, dressed in one of their outfits and looked highly athletic woman in her fifties; also a noticeable eye patch is on her left eye. Peter could tell right away it looks like Dana, but she looks older and experienced.

"Dana is that you," asked Peter

"Yeah I'm her," said Dana "What the…..Peter. No your dead, take off that fucking disguise NOW."

"It is really-"said Peter

Dana had enough as she swings right at him as she landed a hard right to the jaw as Peter goes down to the ground and then Dana grabs his face as Peter is reeling in pain for a moment as Egon and Ray are trying to get the crazy woman who is Dana off of him.

"It is really you," said Dana

"Like I have been saying," said Peter

"You goddamn asshole I should kill you for stunt you pulled," said Dana

"We saved the world no big deal," said Peter

"It's not like we are movie stars or something," said Ray

"What is with the eye patch," asked Peter

"A perverted wizard trapped in a painting," said Dana "Nuff said

"Me on the other hand," said Luis "Got pissed off from people calling me a nerd so I bulked up,"

"Where is Janine?," asked Egon

"She is out on a mission in Siberia," said Dana "Don't ask, Peter there is something you should know-"

"Mom," coursed two people in the background

"Oscar, Myer," said Dana "Get in here, there is someone you want to meet,"

"Guys, Guys there is some weird shit had just come out of that hole," said Winston

All of them go outside to see what had just transpired as what it seems to be right out of this world and the beings start to attack the city.

"Well now," said Peter "That is something you don't see every day,"

* * *

 **To be continued**


	3. Ghostbusters Return

**Ghost Avengers**

Chapter: 3

 **Ghostbusters Return**

* * *

 **Ghostbusters headquarters: New York City**

The assembled members of the ghost busters looked outside to see something swarming out of a portal and then Oscar and Myer joined in along with a half-African American woman as well. They were simply amazed at what they are seeing and this is not even ghosts.

"Guys what are we going to do?" asked Ray

"Suit up and kick some ass that is what we are going to do," said Peter

"We fight ghosts not these umm….aliens I think," said Winston

"I would have to agree with Peter," said Egon "This is New York and were dead heroes anyway, so we can do it again. However our proton packs are out of power."

"Mom, is this Peter," said Oscar

"You described him in every way," said Myer

"Yeah I'm peter," said Peter "Dana is there something I should-"

"Now is not the time," said Dana "We've been upgrading over the years….Nikki is everything ready,"

"Yes mom," said Nikki

* * *

AN: As you know Oscar is the name of the baby from Ghostbusters Two played by two child actors, so I added Myer. Why you ask because what if she had twins before the movie and Nikki is an OC as more will be explain of her connection with someone else.

* * *

"All right here is the plan," said Dana "Nikki and I will go get Ecto-Lady, Oscar and Myer give Egon the Ecto-wing along with the proton weapons for the guys to you and I know you love to be a cowboy Peter so take the ecto-cycle. Ray take the ecto-X1 with Luis and Winston you take the ecto-mech with Oscar and Myer….ok people let's show these aliens how we kick ass and chew bubble gum, we meet up where that portal opened up."

"Slimer," shouted Luis "Get over here,"

The green blob of the ghost shows up as Peter looked surprised and remembered it is the same ghost that slimed him in the hotel many years ago what it seemed only like yesterday to him.

"Heh," said Slimer "Blah, blub,"

"Slimer, I want you to slime those aliens ghost style," said Luis "And afterwards I will give you a big juicy cake,"

"Ooo….cake," said Slimer "Done, yummy, yummy,"

Slimer flies off as everyone nodded as Dana and Nikki left as Oscar and Myer handed out the new proton weapons that looked different than the bulky old proton packs. Peter almost looked like a cowboy in his photon guns and hopped on the ecto-cycle in which he took off first, followed by Ray in the Ecto-X1 with Luis as the vehicle drives off as people on the street looked on for a moment during the course of this invasion.

Egon who has had pilot lessons before was fitted with the ecto-wing that is experimental and looks like wings, along with his own photon gun and flies off in the direction of the disturbance.

The nearby doors opened up nearby Ghostbusters headquarters as the ecto-mechs came out as Oscar, Winston, and Myer and headed into the same direction of where the disturbance is taking place in almost the heart of the city. Stark tower, however the Ghost busters the originals do not realize what had just transpired in events elsewhere.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the city**

Iron man goes on to attack the Chitari forces as they are chasing him including he is trying to figure out a way to stop that large alien creature who had appeared out of the portal. Then all of a sudden something zipped on by him as the Chitari that were chasing him were hit by balls of energy that Jarvis identified as photon energy, also a man who has some form of jet pack and wearing a symbol he has seen before.

"Looks like you could use a hand," said Egon

"Um….thanks, do I know you," said Stark "Jarvis give me an identification on this guy,"

" _Sir it is impossible_ ," said Jarvis " _He is Dr. Egon Spangler_ ,"

"I thought you were dead," said Tony

"Well will be if we don't stop these aliens," said Egon "I knew your father….as it is a story for another time."

"Agreed," said Tony

* * *

"Damn traffic I hate New York traffic," said Peter

Peter was driving in the ecto-cyle a not bad vehicle and he fired upon the aliens in which Peter is impressed by the new photon weapons, as the old streams wouldn't do much damage the Ecto-1X is following with him as Ray is driving while Luis is using the photon cannon on these aliens who are attacking the city. They are heading to the source of the disturbance in which it is not that easy but they kept on moving.

* * *

Captain America is battling the aliens known as Chitari in which he warned the police until three metal objects came out of no where as the ecto-mechs are attacking the Chitari forces with their photon weapons as the aliens are being blasted to bits. Winston, Myer and Oscar are using the mechs to attack the alien forces and backing up Captain America as well who looks amazed at this.

"Hey man, looks like you can use a hand," said Winston

"Thanks, do you people work for shield," said Cap

"No we don't work for shield….our mom is married to—"said Myer

"Myer," said Oscar "Not now and we are the Ghostbusters,"

"No ghosts here," said Cap

"We'll help out anyway," said Winston.

* * *

Black Widow and Hawkeye are attacking the alien forces as one of them got the drop on Black Widow, then suddenly a green blob passed right through the alien and got slimed, so did she as well until she used her weapons to kill a couple of more of them. Hawkeye just grinned for a moment as Natasha has green slime on her. Then a green blob creature appeared in front of them.

"Ooo…pretty lady," said Slimer

"Right….," said Widow "What are you?"

"It's that mascot ghost those uh….buster guys keep around," said Clint

Peter, Ray and Luis show up in their vehicles in which they attack the alien forces that seemed to be endless. Captain America comes back as he isn't alone in which the ecto-mechs follow them as well and Thor shows up by shocking the aliens who were attacking. Then Banner shows up as well.

"Excuse me I have a question," said Peter "Who are you gonna call?"

"He-man," said Clint

"So... this all seems horrible." said Banner

"I've seen worse" said Widow

"I've seen shit that would turn a person white," said Winston

"Sorry." said Banner

"No, we could... use... a little worse." said Widow

"This is more of a walk in the park," said Peter

"Stark? We got him." said cap

"Banner...?" said Stark

"Just like you said." said Cap

"Then tell him to suit up... I'm bringing the party to you." Said Stark

Stark in his Iron Man armor leads the monstrous Leviathan into view, with Egon following as well in which heading toward the rest of the Avengers and Ghost Busters as they prepare for battle.

"I - I don't see how that's a party." said black Widow

The last party I went to we brought the house down," said Peter

"Doctor Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry." said cap

"That's my secret, Captain: I'm always angry." said Banner

"Damn," said Luis "And here I though I was angry

Banner hulks out and punches the Leviathan, although it is not going down yet in which something happens as a large shadow looms over all of them and certain type of music is heard in the background in which the Leviathan is sliced in half by some sort of large flaming sword and in which the rest are shielded by some large plaque that looks rather green and everyone looks up to see how amazed they are at what they are seeing it is the statue of liberty.

"Holy shit…." said Hawkeye "Where did that come from,"

"Language," said Cap

"Amazing," said Ego "How did the statue can walk like that,"

"Uh….I think I lost my lunch," said Iron Man

"Dana looks like you've been busy," called out Peter

" _I know_ ," spoke Dana over the intercom " _It was useful in the battle against Vigo the Carpathian_ , _it was a bitch_ _to get it back to the island, however I had a few friends configure it just in case of an omega-green threat_ , _like this one_."

"Kinda makes you wonder, doesn't it?" said Peter

"Wonder what?" asked Cap

"Whether she's naked under that toga. She *is* French. You know that." said Peter

"I wouldn't even know," said Cap

"Who knew the great Captain America is a virgin," said Tony

"Shut-up Stark," said Cap with his eyes rolling.

"Blub blub, burr hello," said Slimer to Hulk

"Grrr….puny blob," said Hulk

"What a strange group of people," said Thor "These buster people,"

"Call it, Captain!" said Iron Man

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." said Cap

"Want to give me a lift?" said Clint to IM

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." said Stark

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." said Cap

Thor swings his hammer and flies off and Captain America turns to Black Widow

"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk?" the Hulk turns and glares at Cap "Smash!" said Cap Hulk grins and leaps away

"Ghost Busters," said Cap "Do what you guys do best,"

"All right," said Peter to the Ghostbusters "Let's heat-em up," then to Cap and Widow "Make sure you guys stay alive and Slimer isn't it?."

"Uh-huh…." Nodded Slimer

"It's slime time," said Peter "Let's show the world that the Ghost busters have returned,"

* * *

 **To be continued**


	4. A day like no other

**Ghost Avengers**

Chapter: 4

 **A day like no other**

* * *

After the Avengers and Ghost Busters combined their forces Loki commanded _send in the rest_ in which that means Chitari forces and Leviathans came pouring out of the hole in thin air. All of them know they had to close the hole and everyone is doing their best to do containment upon the alien forces. Ecto-Prime also known as Lady Liberty held a flaming sword in a form of her torch and the shield in a form of a plaque has mowed down the Chitari like paper.

Dana knew this would be useful someday and a couple of Leviathans did not stand a chance as Peter, Captain America, Black Widow, along with Ray and Luis are batting on the ground and the sections of the city each Avenger and Ghost Buster is battling the alien forces. Thor, Hulk and Slimer are battling them as well including the others like Wintston Oscar, and Myer in which they wondered if they will survive this, but resolve in saving lives pressed on.

Egon has on his ecto-wing is doing a perfect combination with Tony in his Iron Man suit in which both teams combined their efforts in special attacks to take out. All of them know they need to shut the portal before more forces come to overwhelm them.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." said Widow

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." said Cap

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." said Widow

"If you want to get up there, you're gonna need a ride." said Cap "Doctor Spangler Black Widow needs a ride,"

" _You got it_ ," said Egon on the other line

Swooping down like a hawk Egon catches Natasha as she is hanging on in which she never knew she would be flying in the air, but more important things are needed to be done. They avoided many enemy forces as they finally got on the roof without any problems in which Egon did his science magic to examine and to shut down the portal as Loki's staff is needed as well.

Then elsewhere Hawkeye got Loki in his sights and fired as Loki caught the arrow in his hand and then exploded sending him plummeting into Stark Tower below. Then the Hulk grabbed him and threw him inside. Slimer then slimed Loki by passing right through him and Peter Vankman fired a photon round at Loki as his body ached in pain, but got up fairly quickly

"Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, you slimy foul thing and you whoever you are and I will not be bullied by..." said Loki

Hulk flattens Loki with repeated smashes into the floor while Slimer and Peter look on for a moment in which this made them laugh a little bit

"Puny god." said Hulk

"Not bad big guy," said Peter "You sure know how to bring down the house,"

"Whoopee," said Slimer

Hulk glares at Peter and Slimer as Peter takes a small object out of his pocket in a form of a twinkee.

"Twinkee big guy," said Peter

Hulk stares at it for a moment and takes it out of Peter's hand, then eats it.

"Good," said Hulk

* * *

 **Meanwhile elsewhere**

"Director Fury, the council has made a decision." said WSC

"I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it." said Fury

"It's a nuclear missile to take out the portal!" said WSC

"Situated at the island of MANHATTAN!, on who's orders did this come from," said Fury

An image of a middle aged man appeared on the view screen as Fury's eye narrowed for a moment and frowned a bit at who it is. He might have known it was his orders to begin with.

"Walter Peck," said Fury "I might have know the order came from you,"

"That's vice president Peck, Director…." said Peck "Now you will do as ordered or someone will replace you who will,"

"Oh fuck off dickless," said Fury "You did that stupid assed stunt 30 years ago when the ecto-containment unit breached and you've hated the Ghostbusters ever since. I'd say killing two birds with one stone would save face that Vankman is alive,"

"I'm warning you," said Peck

Fury ended the transmission as he had enough and then a plane is launched in overriding his orders as Fury went outside to use a rocket launcher to fire at one of them in which it exploded, but the other got away and then fired the missile in which Fury warned Stark about in knowing death is almost at their door.

* * *

 **Back at New York City**

The battle has raged on for a bit in which Avengers and Ghostbusters are getting pretty tired from battling these aliens as the word has gone down about a missile coming to destroy the city and the portal. Iron Man flies off after thee missile in which to stop it or in some way to change its course and then he is after it as he got closer and closer. Then he changed its course by heading into the portal and then the missile exploded the flagship of the aliens.

The aliens on the ground suddenly died as the battle have stopped, Natasha and Egon used Loki's staff to shut the portal as Tony came spiraling out of the portal and falls to the ground, not before being caught by the Hulk, he lies motionless for a moment as the Hulk roared and Tony woke up. After that it is time to celebrate as the Avengers and Ghost Busters have gathered at a restaurant to eat.

* * *

 **Days later**

News has traveled fast about the Avengers and the Ghostbusters have saved the city in which the building process will take awhile. They gathered in central park in which Thor has just taken Loki away, then they all greeted each other goodbye as the Avengers and Ghostbusters go their own separate ways.

"Where are the Avengers?" said WSC

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence." said Fury

"And the Tesseract?" asked the WSC

"The Tesseract is where it belongs: out of our reach." said Fury

"That's not your call." said WSC

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did." said Fury

"So you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crimes?" WSC

"Oh, I think he will be." said Fury

"I don't think you understand what you've started. Letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous." said WSC

"They surely are. And the whole world knows it. Every world knows it." said Fury

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?" said WSC

A promise." said Fury

"And what of the Ghostbusters, including your wife Dana, and daughter," said WSC

"They have become something more now…..something bigger," said Fury

"Like what?" asked the WSC

"Like who are you gonna call," said Fury

Then ending the transmission and he walked away

* * *

 **Ghostbusters Headquarters**

Peter, Winston, Ray and Egon know it wasn't a long time coming, but it is as time has passed and they are back in the firehouse and Peter wondered what Dana wanted to discuss earlier.

"So is there something I should know," said Peter

"Oscar and Myer," said Dana "Is your son and daughter, our kids"

"And I'm-" said Nikki

"She is my daughter," said Nick Fury "I adopted them as my step-kids. Nick Fury director of shield, I heard a lot about you,"

"Yeah….ok," said Peter "Boy time flies while you are having fun, so what now."

"What are we going to do next," said Ray "All those lost years?"

"We're are in the future," said Winston "We can at least make a difference,"

"I wonder how," said Egon

"I will show you something outside, all of you," said Fury

All of them follow Nick Fury to the outside as a large crowd as gathered in which all of them are wearing a ghost busters uniform.

"So what is this," asked Peter

"I guess something pure," said Ray

"Something great," said Egon

"Of what," said Winston

"Inspiration" said Dana

We've been planning this for awhile," said Fury "Your not just four people anymore, you're a legion."

"Ghostbusters Legion?" said Peter "Catchy name,"

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
